New Years: Wufei's Part
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Wufei's life post-war. First of 5. =^_^= *Shounen-ai-ish*
1. Default Chapter Title

Oi minna-san! =^_^= I haven't written in a while...well I won't be writing now either, I'm just doing the disclaimer. This is aaaaaall Wufei's fic! Disclaimer: Shinigami Baby doesn't own Gundam Wing, neither does Wufei. Warnings? *winks* What do you think? Shounen-ai! =^_^= Yay! You know, I don't know why that should constitute a warning. It should be more of a... what's the word I'm looking for here? AH! More of a lure than a warning! Yeah! Anyway, without further ado, Wu-chan!  
  
  
New Years: Wufei's part  
by Chang Wufei... with that weakling onna Shinigami Baby  
  
  
After the war, times became rather boring. I guess that's why shortly after Libra, I joined Mariemeia Khushrenada, then the Preventers. But now... now I think I'm almost happy. I live alone in a small, but comfortable apartment. I don't live very far from work, so I can easily get there on foot. A quiet neighborhood, a good, steady job that commands respect. Yes... I think I am happy.  
  
Maybe a little lonely from time to time. But happy.  
  
I think.  
  
Sure, maybe I almost look forward to Quatre's stupid little parties, or if Trowa's circus will stop in any nearby towns... or maybe if I see a flash of Heero's face in the newspaper, or on the television, standing closely to Peacecraft as her bodyguard. Or Duo's lovely 3 A.M. phone calls.  
  
Who am I kidding? I hate being alone. I'm not happy... I'm miserable. And I almost... dare I think it... miss them. They're more than comrades. These men are my friends.  
  
I look at the bottle lodged in my hand and sigh. I hate alcohol and how it distorts your reality, making you think things you most certainly wouldn't if sober. But I can't help but ponder this... would I be thinking about my self-proclaimed "loneliness" if I were sober?  
  
Yes.  
  
I heave a sigh and try to stand, with the aide of the recliner's soft, plushy arms. Staggering, but still on both feet, I slowly make my way to the kitchen where I dispose of the rest of the bottled liquor. As the bottle empties, the phone rings obnoxiously. Squinting, I can barely make out the large neon green numbers on the alarm clock beside the pull-out couch. It's 3 A.M. I reach over for the phone and mutter a greeting.  
  
"Nihao..."  
  
"Hey Wu-man! I didn't wake ya, did I?"  
  
It's Duo. Trying not to smile, I reply.  
  
"No, Duo. I've been awake. Why are you calling so late?" I ask, stretching.  
  
"Um... it's not that late at all. Infact, it's only 8. Why? What time is it over where you're at?"  
  
"Duo... you always call at this time at least twice a week. It's 3 o'clock in the godamn morning." I'm trying my best not to sound angry. I'm really not. I'm actually quite pleased he's called me. Like I always am.  
  
"You're so pleasant, Wufei. I admire that in you, really."  
  
Sarcastic bastard.  
  
I suppress a yawn. "Duo, what do you want?"  
  
"Just wanted to say hi and see how things are going."  
  
"Things are fine, if not a little lon... ehh things are just fine, Duo." I lie.   
  
I can almost hear Duo make a face over the phone. He's concerned. As always. "Say Wufei?"  
  
"What is it, Duo?"  
  
"When do you get a vacation from work?"  
  
I blink. Just what is he getting at? "From the 23rd to the 4th, Duo. Why?"  
  
"Are you going anywhere?"  
  
I'm trying to think. "Doesn't Quatre have that ridiculous party on the night of the 31st?"  
  
Duo sighs. "It's called New Year's Eve... so are you going?"  
  
"Maybe." I always say 'maybe', but I always show up. "Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna come down to see you. Later."   
  
Listening to the dial tone, I can't help but wonder... Why was Duo so abrupt on that? Is he up to something? Or is he just lonely like myself?  
  
Duo? Lonely? He attracts people to him like bees on honey. He's always had that magnetic personality that just draws you toward him. It's something I can't really explain without sounding like I like him... Well, why not? He's very attractive... for a loud-mouthed American, anyway. His eyes are beautiful, his laugh is contagious... always there when I need hi... damn. I do like him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three weeks couldn't go by fast enough before it was time for finals. I handed out the exams haphazardly and then drummed my fingers nervously on my podium until the last one was turned in. After quickly grading the exams, I shoved them in my briefcase and dismissed my class. Once I got home, minutes later, I quickly showered and cleaned the house the best I could before Duo showed up.  
  
As I walk around my apartment, awaiting Duo's impending arrival, I survey the area for little things out of place, crooked picture frames, and the like. Although one can't tell by looking at him, Duo is quite the neat-freak. Dusting off a porcelain dragon, one of the many in my collection, the knock at the door grabs almost all of my attention. Startled, I drop it.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Wufeeeiii? Are you even home, man?" Duo shouts at my door.  
  
"I'm home Duo, just come in..." I call to him.  
  
Without hesitation, almost as if his hand was already on the doorknob and had it turned more than half-way, Duo steps into my house. And I'm kneeling on the floor surrounded by broken porcelain, staring at this handsome man like an idiot. Nataku... just when did he become so handsome anyway?  
  
Duo stares back at me, an uncomfortable blush almost spreading his cheeks. He's as uncomfortable with this silence as I am. But... then again, Duo was never comfortable with silence anyway.   
  
Being the one to kill the quiet (he always is, mind you), Duo loudly greets me in his unseemly manner.  
  
"Oi Wu-man! Been a while, huh? It's been a real long time since we've seen each other in person. You look good with longer hair."  
  
As he rambles on, I can only notice one thing. "Duo, your hair..."  
  
He looks up, as if expecting to see it himself. "My hair? Oh yeah, guess I forgot to tell ya... I cut it all off!" He grins that joker's grin of his, and I can only help but smile back. He's infectious like that. Still, a lot of his hair is missing... it's not down to his rear end like it used to be. It barely reaches past his shoulders now.  
"What happened?" I ask, gesturing to his head.  
  
Duo shrugs. "Got tired of it, you know."  
  
I arch an eyebrow. That'll do for now, I suppose. I can't believe that he simply got tired of it. That hair was his pride and he wouldn't cut it off for just any reason. Something must've happened.  
  
"Ah." I respond, showing I was paying attention. I'll get to the bottom of this eventually.  
  
  
End Part One  
  
  
=^_^= Oooh Whaddya guys think, hmm? Part two's already on it's way, but I still like comments and stuff, so REVIEW! Please? I'll give you candy... *pleading look* Onegaaai? I'd like some suggestions, too! So don't be shy now! Jaa!!!   
  
~Shinigami Baby~  



	2. Default Chapter Title

After my long hiatus from the lovely Gundam Wing section, I realize that motivation is truly a beautiful thing, ne minna-san? =^_^= Here's part 2 for this little fic of mine. I don't own Gundam Wing, sorry. We'll just have to deal with Relena in fics, I suppose... or do we?  
  
  
New Year's: Duo's Part  
by Duo Maxwell... and that neko-shoujo too. (^_^)Xxxxx  
  
  
"Ah." He says.  
  
Maybe he thinks there's more to me cutting my hair than just wanting to. Hell, I wanna tell him, but not now. I don't wanna spoil the moment. He just looks too damn cute on the floor like that. I bet he was running around his house frantically trying to clean up.   
  
Despite appearances, I am not a total slob. I actually prefer a nice clean house. Some would think otherwise if they ever saw me and Heero's room... but hey, HE'S the slob, not me! I'd always be cleaning up after that damn guy. I tell you, some people are just gross like that. Like this one time when I found a reeeeeeally stiff sock under his bed...well I won't go into details, but it was just GROSS, okay?  
  
"So now that I'm here, do you plan on showin' me around or what, Wu-man?" I ask, hands on my hips. He's still kneeling on the floor just staring up at where my hair used to be. Looking at him, I can tell he's dying to ask me why I cut it. Well... sore wa himitsu desu! (~_^)Xxxxx  
  
"I'll show you around after this mess is cleaned up." He says, getting up off his knees and dropping the busted up dragon in the trash can as he walks past me. God he smells good. Coming back into the living room, he walks up behind me and tugs on my shoulder length hair kept back in a small ponytail much the way his would be if his hair were tied back. "So what brought this on, Duo?"   
  
I try not to let his warm breath tickle my ear too much, but at the same time I want to lean closer and... *ahem* Bad Shinigami. BAD. "You really wanna know that badly?"  
  
He moves out infront of me, then plops himself down onto the couch. "Yes."  
  
I nod, then sit beside him. "Fine, your funeral."  
  
He snorts. I love how he tries to act cold. It would be almost like living with Heero again, except Heero really was. Oh yeah.. why I cut my hair... right. I clear my throat and begin to tell him how it happened.  
  
*****  
  
I came home late like I always did. Hirde expected it by now. She always made dinner later in the evening anyhow. That paticular night when I walked into the kitchen expecting to see a nice steak on the table, I saw Heero there instead. Any moron knew Heero and I had history. But this was totally unexpected.  
  
"Uh, hi Heero" I said, trying not to sound confused.  
  
Heero nodded at me and gave a small grunt. He didn't look too happy.  
  
'This is gonna be bad' I thought to myself as Heero stared almost through me. He had those kind of eyes. The kind that burn right into you and can see the very depths of your being. It's a really freaky thing, but at the same time, it's kinda cool I guess.  
  
"What brings you here? It's been almost a month I thought you were dead." I know it sounded morbid, but I tend to look on the bad side of things, despite appearances. I'm not the happy-go-lucky guy everyone thinks I am. Only the people that really know me know that... and not too many people really know me.  
  
Heero looked through me again and shrugged. "I have some bad news, Duo."  
  
Nothing like getting right to the point. I nodded and made myself more comortable on the rickety little chair that Hirde insisted on keeping. "Well? Go on." I encouraged. I just wanted this to be over with. Bad news is not something I enjoy. Not at all. And Heero knew this, I wondered why he was prolonging this. Usually he was so direct, but now... I don't know.  
  
Then I felt Hirde's hand rest itself on my shoulder. This must be really bad if Hirde is ALREADY comforting me. I look up at her, then back at Heero. I thought for almost a split second I saw pain sweep across his face. Maybe it was just my imagination though.  
  
A deep breath, then Heero let out the bad news.  
  
"They're dead, Duo."  
  
I stood up, almost knocking Hirde over in the process. "WHAT?! Who's dead?!"  
  
"Relena... Lady Une... Mariemeia... they're dead." Heero said quietly.  
  
"How?" I was officially shocked. I'm usually more talkative than that.  
  
"Lady Une and Mariemeia were accompanying Relena on one of her embassy trips when it happened. A terrorist bombed the spacecraft. Everyone died." Heero was so direct. You gotta admire that about him. Considering how close he and Relena were, I was surprised he was even talking at the moment.  
  
"Are you okay, Heero?" I asked, laying my hand on his.  
  
He looked up at me, almost with disgust. "I'll never be okay. She was my strength, now what do I do!?" Heero snapped at me, pulling his hand away. "You'll never understand what it's like to lose someone like that! No one will!"   
  
...And with that, he ran out of my house.  
  
A week later, they found his body. Apparently, he just couldn't take living without his purpose. To protect that girl. Once she was gone, Heero felt he was no longer needed in this life. So he drown himself.  
  
That's when I decided to cut myself loose from all that. I knew how much Heero liked my hair, so I cut it all off and buried it with him. I owed him that much.  
  
*****  
  
Wufei's just staring at me right now. I don't know whether to laugh or cry, the look he's giving me.  
  
"How long ago was this? Why didn't someone tell me that Heero died?" Wufei asked me quietly.  
  
I shrugged, trying not to think of Heero. "Maybe a week ago. It hasn't been reported or on the news because of who he is. Plus Heero wouldn't have wanted some grand funeral service anyway. It's not his sytle."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Still, I wish someone would have told me."  
  
"I just did, Wu-man."  
  
He sighed. God he's adorable. "Well, this is a rather morbid way to start my vacation..."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at him. I guess I really needed it. Losing Heero was really tough on me and Wufei softened the blow, even if it was just a little bit. "Try to just let go, Wu. Heero was never really one for all that dramatic shit."  
  
"True. But still, I can't believe he did that. It's so unlike him."  
  
"Let's face it, anything was unlike Heero. Besides he had a deathwish from day one. He finally got what he-" No. I am NOT crying right now...  
  
I could feel Wufei edge closer to me on the couch and lay an affirming hand on my shoulder. All I could do was cry even more. Damn it.  
  
  
END part 2  
  
  
Ooooh so Heero's dead? How will everyone cope? And so close to the New Year too... aww poor Gundamgumi ;_; See you in the next part! Jaaaa!  
  
=^_^=  
  
Shinigami Baby 


End file.
